


Entwined

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Poe wakes up with a hangover and a ring on his finger.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'accidental marriage'.

Poe woke up with an aching head. Not surprising, considering they'd celebrated the end of the First Order with copious amounts of alcohol the night before. He could feel two warm bodies on either side of him. Again, not a surprise, given that he had two wonderful lovers in the form of Rey and Finn. What _was_ unexpected was the feel of something cool and metallic on his left ring finger when he lifted his hand to his head. "What?"

Opening his eyes to mere slits, he saw a ring on his left ring finger. It was beautiful, three strands of different metals carefully braided together into a loop. From his left side, Rey mumbled, "Finn's idea."

"I beg your pardon?" Poe peered at her, noticing that her eyes were tightly shut.

She buried her face further into the pillow, groaning. "My head..."

"The rings was my idea," Finn explained from Poe's right as Rey slid her hand up under Poe's shirt, sending shivers up his spine.

He would always deny that he yelped when he felt her cold ring against his skin. Picking up her hand, he saw the same type of ring on the third finger. "Rings? Are we... married?"

"You don't remember?" Finn asked, propping himself up on one arm to peer at Poe's face.

Smiling sheepishly, he reluctantly nodded. "Yeah? I mean, we had a _lot_ of alcohol. It all sort of blurred together after a point.

"BB-8 recorded it," Rey volunteered, her voice muffled by the pillow. "She can show it to you."

Poe absently smoothed his hand along Rey's arm and stretched up to kiss Finn softly. "I can't imagine anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I just want to remember it, y'know?"

"Well the marriage part was Rey's idea," Finn told him, finally laying back down, this time with his head on Poe's shoulder. "Asking General Organa to perform the ceremony was _your_ idea."

He stared at Finn. "She did?"

"Mm-hmm." Rey wriggled around until she curled against Poe's other side. "Said it was about time we 'tied the knot', whatever that means."

Poe kissed her forehead. "It's slang for getting married."

"But there weren't any knots involved." Finn frowned and Poe gently kissed them away.

Rey hummed thoughtfully before declaring. "Idiom."

"Shit." Finn cheerfully retorted.

Poe laughed. He'd been planning to ask them properly, but it seems they let events carry them even further than that. _I'll have to thank the General when we've all recovered from our hangovers._ That decided, he settled in to sleep a little longer with his spouses.


End file.
